A Hospital Visit
by 1bullet
Summary: Hayato winds up in the hospital. Takeshi knows Hayato won't be relaxing, so he takes it upon himself to visit and monitor his boyfriend.


Title: A Hospital Visit  
Pairing: 5980  
Summary: Hayato winds up in the hospital. Takeshi knows he won't be relaxing, so he takes it upon himself to visit and monitor his boyfriend.  
Notes: This is short and fluffy. And written for KHRFest a really long time ago. The prompt: V1 37 Gokudera/Yamamoto – hospital visit; "you're supposed to be resting."

Before Takeshi stepped out of the car, he opened his umbrella and ducked under it, walking hurriedly to the entrance of the building after chirping the car door locked. He thought it was odd Hayato would be in a regular hospital and not a secret underground one like Dino's, but he mentally shrugged, releasing that thought to enjoy the scent of rain instead. He stepped through the automatic doors and walked to the front desk where a bored looking nurse sat twiddling her thumbs. She glanced up tiredly, took a double take, and immediately perked up.

"Oh hello sir. Horrid weather, isn't it?"

"Hello. I rather like the rain! I'm here to see…"

Takeshi trailed off as he noticed the ball game shown on the TV in the waiting room.

"Do you like baseball? I'm not sure who's playing today." The nurse giggled and Takeshi refocused his attention to the task at hand. '_Hayato is more important than baseball right now.'_

"Sorry. I came to visit a friend, if you could help?"

"Well I'm sure I can. What's your friend's name?"

"Gokudera. Gokudera Hayato."

Immediately the nurse's face blanched as she sent a worried look at Takeshi.

"I, uhm... Mr. Gokudera told us not to bother him for anything, and well… the last time that happened…"

"Maa, that's okay, Hayato will make an exception for me."

Takeshi smiled fondly, which eased the nurse somewhat.

"Okay, sir, if you insist, his room number is 159. It's up one level, to the right of the elevator as you exit."

"Thank you".

Takeshi smiled again and walked away as he avoided glancing at the TV.

With a 'ding" the elevator doors slid open and let in a bellow fairly reminiscent of Squalo. As he took a right, the yell got louder. _'151, 153, 155…'_ The nurse that hurried past him was covered in crumbs. '_Poor guy. What did Hayato do to him?'_

The yelling stopped and the steady beep of a heart monitor was all that could be heard down the corridor. Takeshi tiptoed quietly as he passed room 157 before he took a quiet breath in front of room 159 and opened the door a crack. He hoped Hayato wouldn't hear him….

"Okay, finish updating me on the Tenth's status. There won't be anymore interruptions."

Yamamoto stifled a gasp and continued to listen; only able to see Hayato's chin resting on his clasped fingers.

"Decimo was released two days ago. He required only stitches, which will be taken out in the next few days."

"Good. Did you bring the folder that was on my desk?"

"Yes, it's right—"

"Maa, Gokudera, you're supposed to be resting. Working isn't going to help your recovery!"

"What. Are. You. Doing here?"

"I knew you wouldn't take your healing seriously, so I'm here to help you!"

"Thanks, Paulo. I'll meet with you later." As the man walked out and closed the door behind him, Hayato lay back on the bed and sighed loudly. "I told you I'd be okay", Hayato said more softly.

"And I told you I'd visit you as much as I could. Also, sitting up with 3 broken ribs and a fractured collarbone can't be healthy, Hayato-chan."

"Don't call me that! And it doesn't hurt too much."

Takeshi stayed silent for a moment and ran his fingers through Hayato's hair.

"The nurses are all terrified of you."

"I know", Hayato grinned smugly. "You shouldn't keep doing that. They might kick you out! Speaking of, why are you here and not at the base?"

"Reborn figured it'd be easy to explain broken ribs."

Takeshi nodded; even he understood the logic in keeping Hayato away from the mansion and therefore keeping him relaxed. Well. As relaxed as the bomber could ever be.

Takeshi slid a chair closer to Hayato's hospital bed and sat, laying his head on Hayato's arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Takeshi said as he kissed Hayato's wrist. "Takeshi, I'm fine, don't worry so much. They can't keep me here forever, I'll be out soon."

"Right, right." Takeshi looked up at Hayato, who, sensing the movement, opened his eyes. "What?"

"You look tired."

"Yeah, well, I _did _get hit by a car."

Takeshi ignored Hayato's usual sarcasm. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Mostly. But I can't sleep when the pain meds wear off. The time change doesn't help. We've been in Italy, what, 5 days?"

"Is that it? It's felt like a lifetime since that attack. Have you figured out who did it yet?"

"What makes you think I might?"

"Well, what was Paulo doing here?"

"…I can't pinpoint when exactly you became so perceptive, but I don't like it." Takeshi laughed and Hayato smiled, he had missed their easy banter.

"If you _must_ know, I believe the Mancini made an attempt earlier on our first day here. It failed, so they planned another attack the next day. Hence, the ribs."

"Oh. You're so good at this, even injured. Tsuna is lucky to have your help. I'd trade places if I could, so you'd be okay and able to figure this out at the base."

"Don't say stuff like that, it's fine, _I'm_ fine. It's my job."

Takeshi nodded, disbelieving, (Hayato could tell) and stood up to kiss Hayato on the forehead. Takeshi then kissed his eyelids, peppering kisses to his cheeks, nose, and mouth, but Hayato bit Takeshi's bottom lip before he could pull away.

"Hayato, I don't think that's a good idea…"

Hayato let Takeshi's lip free, distracted.

"Why the hell not?" Takeshi didn't answer, instead he pointed to Hayato's right side and asked "It's these three ribs right?".

"Yes…?"

Takeshi nodded and slid his hands under Hayato' thighs and torso, and with the utmost care, positioned him over to one side. Hayato watched, silent, as he was placed to one side of the bed, waiting to see what Takeshi would do next. Takeshi smiled and climbed onto the bed, gracefully lying beside his boyfriend.

"That's better, see, Hayato-chan?"

Hayato grumbled, trying to keep a smile off his face as he said, "Don't call me that" and wound his fingers with Takeshi's.

Takeshi made sure not to move too much as he slid off his shoes and let them fall to the floor.

"Hey Hayato-chan, will I get in trouble if a nurse comes in and sees me here?"

"I'd like to see them try."

"Okay…" Takeshi laughed and leaned up to kiss the corner of Hayato's mouth and pulled back to nuzzle his hair.

"I think you're taking advantage of the fact that I can't punch you."

"Maybe I am?" Takeshi smiled and nibbled Hayato's earlobe.

"Nn, you're making me sleepy."

"Will a kiss wake you up?"

"You could try…"

Takeshi carefully positioned himself above Hayato and pressed his lips against the other man's carefully.

"A kiss isn't going to kill me, dammit." Hayato pushed himself onto his elbows and pressed firmly into Takeshi, his tongue licking along Takeshi's lip. Takeshi obliged his lover's silent request and met Hayato's tongue with his own. Hayato bit the other's tongue softly before sucking it into his mouth, a low groan rumbling in his chest. Takeshi lifted a hand carefully and cupped Hayato's face, when suddenly he truly realized how close of a call the attack on Hayato had been. He pulled away from the kiss and said, "I'm so glad, you're okay. I love you, Gokudera Hayato. It has to be love. I could've lost you; I need you, we all need you so much."

Takeshi felt his eyes get distinctly wet, and, embarrassed, buried his face into Hayato's chest. He hugged Hayato as best he could while he attempted to control his emotions.

Hayato smiled to himself; he had already figured this love thing out, at least this part, and told Takeshi so. "I feel it too, you know. For what it's worth, I've loved you for a while, I think."

Takeshi looked up at his boyfriend and smiled, as easily as that he had snapped out of his melancholic state.

"You mean you didn't tell me even though you knew?"

"I couldn't just risk telling you for you to not love me back! Don't sound so disappointed!" In truth, Hayato felt not a little bit guilty, but he wasn't about to admit that while he was sober.

"Oh. So you were scared?"

"No! I'm not afraid of anything."

"Well, if you were, I'd still love you." Takeshi smiled, liking the way it sounded.

"Gee, thanks." Hayato smiled back good-naturedly. "Now get off of me so I can sleep."

Takeshi obliged with one more kiss and rolled over, cuddling into Hayato's side. "Good night, Hayato-chan."

Hayato grunted his disapproval and said, "Go to sleep, Takeshi."

It should be noted that the nurse who had walked in right after they said goodnight, ran right back out after being hit smack in the forehead with a spoon.

"Hayato-chan, where'd you get the spoon from?"

With a smirk, Hayato replied, "I'll never tell."

The End


End file.
